Mistakes
by lumielain
Summary: Alphonse kuoli, eikä Edward oikein tiennyt mitä tapahtui... :. Angst, no pairings .: ONESHOT.


**Author : **lumielain

**Warning(s) : **charater death, angst...

**Disclaimer : **en omista FullMetal Alchemistia missään muodossa, enkä Evanescencen kappaletta _''My Last Breath''_, jonka sanoja käytin vähän tuossa alussa. en rahasta tällä kirjoituksella ollenkaan.

Ei parituksia, brotherly love.

* * *

_''Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black. '' by Evanescence._

_xxx_

Hän muistaa omahyväisen virneen Totuudelta, se nojaa hänen veljensä ylle ja koskettaa. Hipaisee ja nauraa.

Kuvajainen napsahtaa poikki ja kultainen valo katoaa, on tyhjää – kylmää. Haarniska on kadonnut ja tummanvaaleat hiukset koristavat kivilattiaa.

_''Alphonse!''_ hän muistaa huutaneensa, hänen veljensä nimi on kuin rukous. Mutta Alin silmät eivät avautuneet. Eikä hän edes huomannut.

_xxx_

Hän herää sängystään – tai niin hän ajattelee sen olevan. Ympärillä on tyhjää ja posliinivaasi makaa yöpöydällä – ikkunan alla. Kukat kurottavat kohti kattoa. Mutta Edward tuntee outoa tyhjyyttä.

Alphonsen kasvot olivat tyhjät. Kangas ilman maalia, hänen solisluunsa paistoivat läpi paperisen ihon – ja Totuus irvisteli. Heilutti sormeaan – _minkäs nyt teit, Edward?_

Mutta Ed ei kuule, eikä hän näe. Roy Mustang istuu pöydässä häntä vastapäätä.

Alphonse _on_ kuollut – Roy sanoo, siirtää kättään eteenpäin. Edward kuulee vain sen, ja se ei voi olla niin. Hän yritti kaikkensa, heillä oli Viisasten kivi...

Ja eversti ravistaa päätään ja huoneen lämpötila alenee, Edwardin sotkuiset hiukset ovat elottomat ja silmät levottomat.

Portti toi kehon takaisin – Roy vastaa, se on totta, Ed tietää sen itsekin.

Mutta se oli jo kuollut, _Edward._

_xxx_

Arkku on puuta ja se on kylmä, pilvet hautaavat auringonkin taakseen – ja Edward ei vain voi ymmärtää.

Miten tässä kävi näin? Hänen äitinsä hauta saa toisen vierelleen, eikä hautakiven pitänyt kantaa tuota nimeä.

_Alphonse Elric._

Hän näkee Winryn – jonka siniset silmät ovat täynnä – kyyneliä. Hän näkee myös Pinakon, joka ei itke – _ei ole koskaan itkenyt._ Ja hän näkee itsensä, katsoo jalkoihinsa ja kuvajainen heiluu.

Kylmä vire kulkee hänen lävitseen – ei, ei, ei – tämä ei ole näin.

Mutta hauta on suljettu ennen kuin hän pystyi kieltämään kaiken – he veivät hänen pikkuveljensä pois.

_xxx_

Hän katsoo peiliin, eikä näe lainkaan itseään. Alphonsen kasvot ovat kylmät, paperiset ja tyhjät, hänen kätensä ovat liian luiset. Liian kuolleet.

Hänen veljensä ei hymyile enää, hän ei kiipeä hänen kanssaan aidan ylitse, kun tuuli puhaltaa heidän hiustensa lävitse.

Nauru ei kantaudu enää nurkasta toiseen, ja Edward kääntää katseensa ja hän näkee, kuinka Alphonsen vihertävät silmät sulkeutuvat.

Ja hän muistaa kivuliaasti – _tuskallisesti – _kuinka Alphonsen haarniskan käsi tarttui hänen omaansa, metallin korostama ääni sanoi, kuinka hän luottaa häneen.

_Minä luotan sinuun._

Ed tuntee kuinka kyyneleet nipistävät hänen poskiaan, vaikka hän luuli, ettei koskaan enää itkisi kuin onnesta. Mutta hänen sydämensä on hakattu miljooniksi sirpaleiksi.

_xxx_

Edward lopettaa, kun muut jatkavat eteenpäin. Hänen olonsa on turta – sisältä käsin orpo. Hän näkee muiden askeleet, jotka jatkuvat kauas eteenpäin.

Mutta hän itse ei oikein tiedä jaksaako astua niin kauas. Hän sulkee kuluneen, nahkakantisen kirjan, jonka syntetigrammit peittävät sivuja.

Ja hän on putoamassa alas uudestaan ja uudestaan, hän ottaa liidun käteensä.

Ja hän muistaa, kuinka hän painoi Viisasten kiven alas...

Oli pimeää ja huone oli kylmä, ikkunat likaisia ja Edward tuijotti olkansa taakse, hänen kultaiset silmänsä ovat varuillaan. Alphonse kysyy – _ei tätä muistoa enää..._ - onko kaikki kunnossa.

Edward nostaa katseensa, kun hänen veljensä makaa selällään keskellä syntetigrammia, joka on suurempi kuin he yhteensä. Nuori valtionalkemisti hymyilee, pienesti, ja nyökkää.

Kaikki oli kunnossa.

Valkoinen liitu katkeaa hänen sormiensa välissä, hänen kätensä tärisee ja hän ei pysty tähän enää. Kirja läimähtää puulattialle...

_xxx_

Hän on liian nuori ja hän on liian paljon nähnyt. Hän nojaa seinää vasten ja Alphonsen ääni kantautuu hänen korvissaan.

Se on onnellinen – sellainen kuin Alphonse _on._

… hän ei ole unohtamassa, kuinka elottomat hänen pikkuveljensä kasvot olivat. Kuinka luut tuntuivat kaikkialla, Alphonsen rintakehä ei noussut enää...

Ed havahtuu ajatuksistaan, kun valokuva räsähtää alas. Sen lasi hajoaa palasiksi – teräviksi muruiksi, eikä Edward saa aikaan siivota niitä pois.

Ja Alphonse toruu häntä, ottaa kiinni hänen kädestään – _Ed, ota vastuuta!_

Hän itkee ja hän nauraa samaan aikaan, koska hetki tuntuu molemmilta. Al on hänen vierellään ja samalla hän on poissa, eikä Ed tiedä kumpi on oikea.

Eikä hän kysy enää, sillä hän pelkää totuutta.

_xxx_

Hän seisoo haudalla, jota hän ei hyväksy, joka tulee aina tuntumaan väärältä.

Hänen äitinsä seisoo hänen takanaan, pehmeät huulet hymyilevät ja sirot kädet työntävät eteenpäin.

Ja Edward puristaa kukkakimppua kädessään, aurinko laskee mäen taakse ja kaikki on punaista. Pilvet karkaavat ja tuulen vire suutelee hänen poskiaan.

… he karkaavat armeijalta, Edward ei sano miksi – ja he vain juoksevat, juoksevat ja juoksevat.

Ilta on hämärtymässä yöksi, ja Ed ei tiedä mitä tehdä...

Alphonsen ääni kuiskaa taas. Hänen vieressään ja lämmin käsi – ei laiha, ei kuollut, ei paperimainen, _vain Alin – _puristaa hänen omaansa.

Viattomat kasvot hymyilevät ja Edward pyytää yhä anteeksi – hän ei ole koskaan tiennyt, saisiko armahdusta.

Hänen pikkuveljensä ei sano sanaakaan, ja Edin kultaiset silmät ovat taas täynnä kyyneliä, kun hän laskee valkoiset kukat veljensä haudalle.

Kylmä, harmaa ja anteeksi antamaton kivi on hänen veljensä tilalla. Ja se tunne repii hänen sisimmässään.

Mutta sitten Alphonse taas laskee käden hänen olkapäälleen ja hän on taas niin onnellinen – he ovat veljeksiä ja aina yhdessä.

Edwardin kyyneleet kuivuvat ja Alphonse nauraa.

Heidän äitinsä kääntyy ja poistuu hymyillessään. Eikä asiat koskaan olleet enää ennallaan, mutta Edward katsoi pikkuveljeensä.

Hän voisi aina kuvitella, että asiat olivat kuten niiden pitäisikin.

_- fin -_


End file.
